Unusual Family Bonds
by DarkIslander01
Summary: "Family" Is an unusual word. My family isn't related to me by blood, they are crazy, out of control, sometimes hormonal people, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with them. Although, meeting my new "brother" throws me for a loop when they bring him home. The second I laid eyes on him, I knew that Roxas would change everything in my Foster Home.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here it is guys, the rewrite to "An Unexpected Brother" I tried to keep all of the humor in it with Yuffie, but make it more detailed and so much more character development as you will soon see. I like the first chapter as it really shows off the family, and later on I will go into more of the characters interactions. So I really hope you all enjoy this little rewrite I am working on, and don't abandon me, and I won't abandon you right back! Enjoy guys! :)

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN KH**

* * *

It was always the same nightmare.

The sound of the rain hitting the pavement, as thunder booms in the background. A small child standing in the middle of the street, tears mixing with the rain as they fall to the floor. It always starts out with me watching the boy in the rain. I must be underneath an umbrella watching everything as the rain hits some plastic covering above me. Eventually though the little boy looks up from his crying and all I see is myself. The same crystal blue eyes, the chocolate colored spikes, and the younger face I had long ago just staring right back at me.

I am the little boy.

A hand is placed on my shoulder and I turn, my vision is blurred. I'm not underneath any canopy anymore, but instead my eyes are assaulted by tears? Rain? I'm not sure, but the feeling of wetness in my eyes is definitely present. I am able to make out some police officer trying to soothe me as he leads me away from some accident. He wraps a warm blanket around me, but it is little comfort from the torrent of rain pouring down from the sky. I know I shouldn't look, and I am aware every time I have this dream that it'll cause me more pain by turning around, but I always do.

I can see their lifeless bodies laying on the wet concrete. They looked cold, deformed on some parts, but then one of the bodies start to move. The male opens his eyes, staring at the woman's body next to him, giving a cold look at the child's body, before turning to face me, piercing my soul with his stare.

And then, I scream.

I sit up startled by my own scream. I look around my small room, trying to catch my breath as beads of cold sweat roll down my face and onto my sheets. I knew I was screaming before I woke up, because it's the same way I always wake up when I have that dream. I bring my knees to my chest and hug them, afraid that the dream will return if I let go. A soft knock on the door tells me that I must have disturbed someone. "Sora?" A soft, soothing voice calls from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?" The door begins to open, letting in some of the hallway light into my dark room. My mom steps into the room and sits down next to me. She starts to calm me down by smoothing out my hair.

"Yeah, sorry. Just had another nightmare again, I hope I didn't disturb you." I tell her, with a weak smile.

"No worries." Her young face lights up with such a heartfelt smile, I'm glad she was the one to hear me. "How about this, you come downstairs and help me with breakfast before everyone else wakes up." She gestures for me to get up. I can't help but smile and nod, we both get up from the bed. "I'll meet you downstairs." She says as she hurries along to begin preparing breakfast.

I quickly put on a shirt, some gym shorts and made my way downstairs. It was early in the morning and the sun has yet to rise, but there was always something about waking up early to help mom out that I loved, and I knew she loved it when I helped out. It became somewhat of a tradition of ours. Whenever I had a nightmare, I would always go help out in the kitchen or in the garden to give myself something to do, and take my mind away from things. Entering the kitchen, I could already smell something burning. "Mom? Are you okay?" I ask as smoke begins filing out of the kitchen from an open window.

"Ah! I thought I was using oil, but it seems I grabbed vinegar instead." She admitted, and I couldn't help but laugh at this. "It seems like today is just going to be an off day for my cooking skills." She sighed and I came up and hugged her, my arms wrapping around her neck, and kissing her on the head.

"It's ok Ma, I got it today." I said as I pulled off an apron from the hook next to the refrigerator. "So what are we having?" I could already feel my energy returning from the nightmare, and cooking definitely helped with distracting myself from those man's lifeless eyes. Always the same dream, the reflection it set back upon me whenever I first look at the little boy, before the recognition that this dream is more like reality than a dream as I remember the feeling of the rain dropping against my head. As if the skies themselves were weeping for me as I sat there just staring as nothing but rain washed away my tears.

"Well, it seems like we have a request of tomato omelets from Kairi, Yuffie would like something that has rice in it, Riku just wrote protein, Zack just said whatever as long as it doesn't have leeks. I never understand them sometimes." She sighed shaking her head. "So I was thinking about making some grilled ham, with tomato and cheese omelets that we could eat with the rice."

"Sounds simple enough." I said as I began taking out the ingredients we would need for each of the dishes. It was funny how Are-...mom could sometimes be completely on the ball when it came to cooking these incredible meals, but somedays it just seems like she had no experience cooking at all. This always allowed each day to be exciting as her concoctions sometimes were beautiful and other times it looked like she tried grilling marbles on the stove, I think I actually caught her trying that once to prove that the sausages she made the night before didn't look like marbles frying. They did, but she still won't admit it. "Can you pass me the OJ, I'm kinda thirsty."

"Sure honey." She said as she was finishing up doing the dishes Kairi said she was going to do last night. "I swear I just saw it right there a minute ago." She wondered out loud as she peeked into the refrigerator. That was when we heard a incredibly creepy cackle ring throughout the kitchen.

Yuffie, of course.

"Yuffie, bring back the Orange Juice!" I yelled, not knowing exactly where she was hiding. Again, the laughter repeated itself. I swear she was getting better and better at this stuff as she watched and read more into that show of hers.

"I'll only return it if you can tell where I am." We heard her say. I looked over at mom, who already gave up at that moment and went back to cleaning the kitchen. Usually mom didn't even care whenever Yuffie pulled these stunts. She figured that Yuffie will eventually reappear on her own when she realized mom wasn't even going to try to look for her. It always made for an interesting time whenever Yuffie decided to attack instead.

Looking around, I had to give it to her she was getting great at hiding from me. "I'll give you a hint I'm neither hot nor am I ev-"

"You're in the cupboard in-between the stove and the refrigerator. Now can I have my orange juice please?" I called before returning to beating seven eggs in a bowl.

"Dang!" A loud bang was heard as Yuffie kicked the cupboard open. "How do you always know where I am before I even finish my riddle. It's never fair Sora." She grumbled as she took out two glasses and began pouring some for the two of us. Usually it would be hard to find her, but sometimes she left little hints, that she wasn't aware of. A towel wouldn't be where it used to, or crumpled where she stepped, or maybe something moved a little slightly. I knew living in this house, that it was key to observe the little things in the house.

I rolled my eyes, "Because I know you Yuffie. Now, are you gonna stand there or are you going to actually be of assistance to me?" I asked her as she placed my glass next to me.

"Fine fine fine, just tell me what to do boss man. The ninja Yuffie is on the job!" She saluted. I chuckled at her and went back to cooking, instructing her to cut up some tomatoes and onions.

Yuffie Kurasagi was my fourteen year old sister. Her current obsession is the anime Naruto, although she told me she loves to read the manga over watching the anime but she doesn't mind either way. Lately she has actually mastered the ability of stealth where she begins popping up when you think you are alone and I swear it is sometimes the scariest thing to find an energetic fifteen year old popping out of your closet before she cackles and runs in the dead of night you will find yourself being stared at, and unless you tell her to leave, she will stay there. Of course, when these stunts are being done to someone else you have to love her for it.

"Man, I wonder if we could use these as throwing knives Sora." She held up an array of cutting knives we used in the kitchen. "We could practice on the fence, by setting up targets, or we could get Kairi to stand there."

"No." Mom said, interrupting Yuffie. "Whatever you are saying about throwing knives and Kari no Yuffie. You are not using the knives as throwing knives."

"Come on Areith, please!" She begged, coming over to them. "If Sora asked you, you would say yes."

"Because Sora doesn't try to kill his sister Yuffie." The two of us couldn't help but laugh as Yuffie pouted. "Now go finish helping Sora, I've already started cooking the rice."

"Sweet!" She ran over to the rice cooker to make sure we weren't lying. I swear that girl needed to be diagnosed with ADHD or something because of how hyper she really was. "So what's next big bro?" She asked coming up to me.

"How about you try to help mom out before you kill anyone with those knives." I instructed her, in which she just giggled and went to go help mom with the cleaning.

"Why is everyone so loud this morning?" My other sister's voice lingered in through the other room. We heard a loud crash in the living room, making all of us look in question at the now disheveled girl walking through the doorway. "Yuffie! What did I tell you about leaving your things on the floor?! I almost fell down the stairs!" The resident red-head huffed throwing what seemed to be a stuffed animal at Yuffie.

"Booby trap success!" Yuffie laughed as Kairi began chasing her down.

"Good morning to you too Kairi." I couldn't help but let the chuckle escape my lips as the two ran around the table.

"Morning. It's anything but a good one." She sighed. "Did you have another nightmare?" I flinched. Ouch, I should have known she knew. Kairi was seventeen, just a little bit older than I was. She was loud, upfront, and didn't take crap from anyone. Everyone knew that Kairi was a strong-willed, independent, beautiful, and definitely intelligent. The two of us had this connection. I always knew when she was upset and she always knew when something was bothering me. It's just something one develops when you know everything about the other person. Already at a young age, she was independent in her way of thinking, coming off as strong-willed, and never afraid to speak her mind when something is bothering her. Kairi wasn't someone to mess with, and got into more fights than Riku ever did as she stood up for what she thought what was right. She was also one of the most pure-hearted souls I could think of.

"Yeah. The same one as always." I shrugged, going back to flipping the eggs. I definitely didn't want to talk about this in front of mom or Yuffie, and she let the subject go. I turned around to her and gave her a grateful look before she took out her phone and began texting someone. "Who are you texting at eight in the morning?"

"You already know who." She cryptically hinted at, of course it was a guy.

And of course I wasn't going to reveal his name with mom in the room. "Tell Olette I said hi will you? She still has my lab notebook too." This was a code between the two of us. Olette was a reference to the guy, Tidus, she was currently texting, and the lab notebook well...that was because he has my lab notebook from this previous class. It was finally summer, and I wanted to get rid of it, but then I realized I had notes I'm going to need to tutor with.

"Alright, I'll tell her." She smiled before going back to sitting at the table and texting her new love interest. I still don't know why I help her get introduced to some of my friends. "Oh, Areis there is a message that came for you the other day. I left it on the front table."

Mom looked up confused. "Hmmm, thank you Kairi, I'll take a look at it soon." Mom walked over to where Kairi was sitting and looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing exactly. "The little innocent act the two of you are playing, I'm not buying it for a second. Kairi is that a guy you are talking to?" Nothing gets past mom.

"Crap." Kairi said, and I couldn't help but laugh. "It's nothing serious I swear! We just started talking to each other, ask Sor! He can vouch for me." There is nothing like the wrath of a mother to bring a child into asking for forgiveness...also to be thrown under the bust with you. I felt mom's eyes on me, and I really didn't want to get caught in the middle of this.

I tried avoiding her eyes,but knew there was nothing I could do. "Yeah mom, he is a great guy. You met him. Remember Tidus? He is on the soccer team, messy blonde hair, kinda tall, blue eyes." I tried to jog her memory because I have brought him over once or twice to introduce him to Kai. "He ate dinner with us."

She just gave an approving nod. "Huh, he was cute." Kairi let out a sigh of relieve. "If he comes over, Sora has to be with you at all times." She said nonchalantly. As long as mom was ok with who Kairi was seeing, our dad could say nothing about it. If my mom rejected said boy, hell broke loose.

"I'm ok with these conditions." Kairi smiled, a very wicked look in her eyes.

"I'm not!" I tried to object, but of course I was ignored. I groaned, "Always caught in the middle of everything aren't I?"

"It's because we all love you." Yuffie interrupted the conversation, and to emphasize this point she leaped onto my back was still light and short for a girl at the age of fifteen. I just ignored the added weight and began frying the ham we had sliced already. "Mmmm, it smells good as always." She said taking a whiff. I could hear the wind rushing past her nostrils, as she rested her chin on my shoulder, taking a peek over what I was going.

All of a sudden I felt a hand pinch my hind quarters, "Yeah give me a slice." A very deep voice mused with his hand still firmly on my ass.

"Riku, I will stab you with a cutting knife." I said, feeling him remove his hand chuckling. I shivered at the feel of his hand on my hindquarters. It wasn't that it was unpleasant, just more unwelcomed at this point. "Good morning by the way." I turned around and grinned at him. Yuffie leaping off my back. "How did you sleep?"

"Morning Sor. Would have had a better night if we were still sharing a room." He went to go sit with Kairi at the table. "But we can always have sleepovers later." I rolled my eyes before turning back to what I was doing. Areis was blissfully ignoring one of her sons practically molesting the other. Then again she was probably used to it now.

Riku was another one of my brothers. He was a little older than me, but only by a year. Although, he did try playing protective older brother whenever someone tried to pick on me when we were little. Just once puberty hit and he became more aware of the people around him, that's when I decided it was time we stopped sharing a room together. One night I found him in my bed, quite naked and holding me close to him. I felt things from him that I shouldn't have been anywhere near. It was time to get a new room by that point.

"Yeah. Like I said, remember that cutting knife? Still will stab you." I threatened. He just chuckled taking his seat at the kitchen table. "Hey! You get up and go help mom a little bit with some chores!" I ordered.

"Orange juice first. Then I'll help out." He yawned as he opened the fridge to take a swig right from the carton.

"Riku, what did I tell you about drinking straight from the carton?" Areis let out a soft sigh. She snatched the carton away from him and put it onto the counter. "Now go get glasses and set the table will you?" She asked him.

"Sorry Mom." Riku shrugged before getting out plates and glassware for the table.

The rest of the time we were all running around the kitchen, Mom, Kairi, and Yuffie were cleaning while Riku set the table and I was finishing up the actual food. It was just a typical morning with Kairi and Yuffie already yelling at each other as Yuffie attempted to assassinate Kairi, Kairi running around the kitchen with a wooden spoon attempting to catch her, while Areis just sighs to herself and Riku chuckling. Eventually it is put to a stop as soon as Zack comes into the kitchen.

Zack was a light-hearted, lovable man who all of us look up to. He's been my father since I was first put into the foster care and fought tooth and nail to stay with Zack and Areis my whole life instead of being tossed around like an item. "Well, it's never a dull morning." Zack shook his head as the chaos surrounded him. Calmly he walked to Areis kissing her cheek, "Good morning love." He ducked just as another knife came flying through the air. "Everyone!" The authority in his voice was unwavering, "Sit. Down." Everyone sat down quickly, besides Areis who just rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I told you we would be late Leon." Cloud said as he walked through the kitchen door. Taking a seat on Areis other side, he took a plate and already began taking food onto his plate.

Leon just rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up, and eat your food Cloud." Leon said throwing a piece of bacon his way, in which Cloud easily caught it.

Breakfast has always been a lively event in our makeshift family. Kairi would always be chatting about something or the other going on at school, or texting on her phone which ultimately lead to Areis taking it away from her until breakfast was over. Yuffie always attempted to play with her food making something out of it, whether it be a volcano using eggs and syrup, or ninjas from her toast. Riku and Zack would discuss about the latest sports team winnings from soccer to blitzball. Areis and I would just discuss whatever was on our mind, with no real direction. Cloud and Leon would show up sometime during the whole affair as if they still lived at home before Cloud would go with Zack to work.

We always talked with each other and fights would occasionally break out between us children, but it never lasted long with the father of the house in the vicinity, and if things got too much for him, Areis would be the one who they would deal with, and none of us wanted to deal with her. Even though we weren't related to each other at all, each of us have felt this kinship with one another creating this familial atmosphere. At a young age, Areis and Zack have tried countless times to get pregnant, but because of a sickness Areis had when she was younger, it was hard for her to get pregnant at all. No tears were shed when Areis found this out, and Zack although heartbroken over the fact that he might not have a child of his own, the two of them knew that they had to be parents. That was when they became foster parents. Even today though, they still try to get pregnant maybe that this would be the one in a million chance that they would get pregnant.

I was first in this rag tag group. Coming to them when they were only twenty, and I was only five years old, it was rough for them to get used to having another mouth to feed. I went through something traumatic, and I never spoke to them, just got up when they needed me to, ate, went wherever they wanted to go, and never spoke. Not a word was said for seven months. I remember Areis talking with Zack when they thought I was asleep, peeking around the corner as Zack thought that it might be a better idea to just let me go to a new family, because I wasn't happy being here. Areis though would not hear of it.

A few nights after that, I had my first real nightmare. I guess I repressed those memories of why I was even here in this house in the first place, but on that night I remember screaming as the vivid memories assaulted my psyche. Waking up in a cold sweat, there was rain pelting the windows of my bedroom as a flash of light illuminated the still unfamiliar room of mine, bare from anything that was mine, as the thunder echoed through the house. I was sure my screams were drowned out from the rain, especially since I was a floor beneath Areis and Zack's room. I cowered underneath my blanket. I didn't even hear my door open as I felt a soft, warm, and comforting body wrap itself around myself. Areis was whispering comforting words into my ear, and I cried. That night I cried after haven't crying since that day, and I let it all go. The next day, she was still holding me, and after that the two of us have been like a real mother and son. I cherished her.

It was a few weeks after that, when I finally began talking and Areis and Zack were really getting to love me before Cloud showed up. This brooding nine year old boy who would refuse to eat anything other than rice and beef, and who always got into some kind of trouble. When he was enrolled into school he got into fight after fight. Zack was at his wits end when he had to be called out of work after the fifth time to get him for fighting, as he was close to being expelled from school. He never showed any other emotion besides a smirk, and always refused anything that Areis, myself, or Zack ever offered him. I thought it was going to be cool to have an older brother, but in the end all he did was ignore me.

After Zack insisted he be transferred into a new family, he was set to leave in a week or so into a new family the town over, Areis was mad at Zack and Zack was going to be gone on a work trip getting back in three days. Areis was asleep, and I couldn't sleep because it started raining. Usually I would have gone to Areis, but something compelled me down the hallway towards Cloud's room. This was the first time I saw him for his actual age, a nine year old, lonely boy who probably went through some trauma himself, as he cried with his knees drawn to his chest his blonde hair covering his eyes.

I slowly entered the room, and when he noticed I was there, he dried his eyes and yelled, "Get out of here! Leave me alone!" He yelled at me, the rain still pelting the windows. I was six at this time, and better with the rain. "Why are you so special!? Why do you get to stay?!" He cried out, the tears falling without him realizing. "I didn't do anything to deserve this! I just want to feel loved!" He was crying again, and I had no idea what to even do for him. I was six, and helpless as I watched a boy who was probably far wiser than I was cry and yell at me.

And then the lightning struck.

It was probably a mile away as the sky roared into the night, rain I was fine with, thunder not so much. Without so much as a second thought, I dived into Cloud's bed, and wrapped my arm around his waist, hugging him closely, as I closed my eyes taking comfort into the fact that there was someone else with me. I remember his hesitating arms as it wrapped themselves around me, holding me closer. After the rain died down, and the thunder stopped I was able to open my eyes, and found Cloud asleep, his arms still wrapped around me.

I tried to pull away from him, but he ended up waking up, looking at me, "I'm sorry I stayed…" shyly told him, not sure what to tell him.

As I moved away, he kept his arms securely around me, and refused to let me go. I looked over and he was blushing slightly as he said, "I...It's ok if you wanna stay S-sora." His blush deepening when I smiled at him, thinking that he wasn't so bad. So instead of going back to my room, I laid back down next to him, his arm comfortably draped around my body and I fell asleep to his warmth.

After that, he apologized to Zack and Areis, saying he would behave better as long as they didn't send him away. When I cried that they couldn't take away my big brother, the fates were sealed and Cloud was to stay.

A year later, Kairi and Riku joined us together. Already the two of them good friends as tehy came from the same home before arriving here. The three of us immediately taking a shine to each other with Kairi's personality, Riku's cool and calm demeanor they became my best friends more than my brother and sister. It didn't take long for Areis to find some kinship in a girl, spoiling her as she became Daddy's little girl and Areis's sweetheart. Although nowadays they were just trying to make sure she was finding someone nice. Zack found some kinship in Riku too, having a boy around the house who they didn't start off hating each other. Finding a love of soccer and football together he fit right in without really trying.

Yuffie was next in this rag tag family. When I was nine, she was seven and even then she was this hyper active ball of energy who loved to cause mischief throughout the house. Dealing with pranks, and little things that would make all of us annoyed. The first thing she did when she walked into the house though was tackle me to the floor claiming me as her roommate giving the reason, "Because, then I can cuddle with him all the time!" Of course the two parents didn't even let this happen as they put her with Kairi. I've caught her sneaking into my room a couple of times after that, and had to get some locks to prevent her from coming in anymore. After about a year of living with her, we all just kind of got used to her little antics.

Finally at the age of thirteen the final member of today's little family joined ours. Leon was seventeen, a bad boy who got caught into trouble at his own foster family who sent him away rather than press charges for stealing, and was trying to just run out the time before he could just leave the system at the age of eighteen. Zack took him in, seeing a little bit of himself in Leon who seemed to share a rough life by what his file said. When he arrived, he immediately went into the room he shared with Cloud and refused to leave. After attempts from everyone, even Areis he wouldn't budge for anything. It seemed like he didn't even eat, and with his leather jacket, the lion necklace, and the way he just exuded this dangerous aura I tried to avoid him as much as I could. When Areis asked me to talk to him I had no choice but to say ok.

I felt like I did that night with Cloud. Scared, and again the rain was being thrown against the windows as the wind sounded like a freight train. The rest of the family was downstairs enjoying the dinner that Areis made...actually bought but told everyone she made it and only Zack and myself knew since we were with her when she burned the original dinner and bought the new one. I entered into the room, as Leon had music blasting in his ears. I sat down on the bed next to Leon's, as Cloud hasn't been sleeping there for awhile now. He just opened one eye as he looked at me, and ignored my existence going back to listening to what I think was rock music, no idea who the artist was.

I laid down on the bed next to him and just stared up at the ceiling, knowing that I wouldn't get anything out of him until he was ready for it. So I waited. The night wore on, and I didn't move from my spot as the rain continued to pour down from the sky. I waited into the night, just wanting him to say something first until I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found Leon to be gone, but the room was still lit up, as if he just left. Not even checking how much I slept, I realized the rain had stopped and the wind had died down as I looked out the window. The clouds had dissipated, and the stars were twinkling in the distance, with the moon shining brightly in the sky. Exiting the room, I found the house quiet with everyone else already asleep from the late hour. Seeing the front door open, I made my way outside, already seeing Leon sitting down on the front lawn.

I approached him, not even sure he realized I was there, the air was fresh from the fallen rain, and the wind made the night air chilly. "Don't you love the way the air smells after it rains Sora?" He said, startling me into almost falling over. He turned with a smirk on his face. "Nights like these always make me remember you know?" I took a seat next to him. His leg stretched out in front of him, with his right knee closer to his chest. "No one really asks where we all come from, or what we had to go through to get to a foster home. They try to make it seem like everything is ok. That this is a…" His face scrunched up. "A family." He scoffed.

Sitting there, thinking about the words he just said. "I...I don't know if it's right for me to say this, I'm fthree years younger than you, but who says we aren't a family?" I offered him as an explanation. "Areis and Zack have been trying there hardest to make this place a home for all of us, and I've felt like their son longer than I had with my real parents. Yuffie is he annoying sister who we all want to kill, but love. Kairi is the sister who bosses everyone around cause she is the princess. Riku is the typical jock of a brother who thinks that he is better than everyone else. Cloud is the solemn older brother who keeps to himself until you need him. We ignore problems like a normal family would, yell, fight, and make-up." I shrugged, watching his reaction. "We eat dinner together, we be there for each other and even though we aren't really related to each other, we are a family…" I tried to explain to him.

"Then where would I fit into all of this?" He retorted. We both looked up at the moon as the wind rustled the leaves.

"You?" I smiled. "You would be that cool older brother we all wish we could be." I chuckled, "The role-model who Riku and I could only aspire too, that would piss and annoy Cloud to no end, and to be there when you really needed him to stand up for the younger kids. You would be the protector of our family Leon, alongside Cloud. Only seeing eye-to-eye with each other when you two actually have a common goal. Other than that, you would be at each others throats." I rest my head upon his shoulder, feeling like the extra warmth he was giving off wasn't just for me, but because of the small blush hinting at his cheeks. "You have been trying to distance yourself from everyone, but I know." I smiled, "Everyone feels like that at first, as if they don't have a place here, but everyone opens up eventually. I'm not asking you to tell us what happened, but just to give us a chance."

We sat there for awhile, before I felt his hand ruffle my hair in a loving manner. "Big brother huh? I can see that." He mused with the idea. "I kind of like that." We sat out there for another thirty minutes before the two of us went inside. I spent the night in his room that night, and we discussed the family. I couldn't help but be excited talking about each of our family members until the two of us fell asleep again.

By the next morning he came out of his room and sat down for breakfast like everyone else. It was the first time that breakfast felt awkward, until Yuffie decided to liven things up by adding some pepper into Leon's orange juice, causing us to laugh as he began to chase the little hellraiser. After that, the place seemed normal. Cloud ignored his existence for most of the time he was there claiming him not to be worth the effort. Riku took a liking to Leon immediately and after some time of him becoming this loving somewhat doting older brother even Kairi melted under his care, and he fit in exactly as I predicted.

Well...almost as I predicted.

It was four months after that Zack and I found Cloud and Leon in a very…compromising position. Entering their room, we were trying to get them up for breakfast, Zack and I got an eye full as Cloud and Leon were both shirtless with Leon on top of Cloud, their mouths pressed against each other as their limbs tangled around each other. Music was playing softly in the background, definitely drowning out the noise of our knocking, and I guess they forgot to lock the door. When they realized we were there the horror on their face when they saw Zack and then it grew when they realized I was there. I was prepared to see Zack explode, but instead he just blinked a few times, and calmly said. "Breakfast is ready, you guys are to be there within two minutes. Cloud, you are switching rooms with Riku after breakfast. Then, we will discuss this when we drop Kairi off to dance class, Riku at soccer, Yuffie at her friends, and Sora for his music classes." He walked out of the room, and I quickly followed him.

When Areis found out she was delighted in the fact that the two found comfort in each other. Zack was not as pleased. The rooms were switched, and Leon and Cloud have been together ever since. Cloud moved out first turning 18 earlier than the two of them, joining S.O.L.D.I.E.R with Zack, gaining his own place right away. As soon as Leon turned 18 a few months later, he immediately moved in with Cloud and they have lived in the house a mile away ever since then. It keeps them close, but gives them their space when they need it.

This is how our family has always been. Yuffie who is still to young to really develop who she is yet, takes pride in her ability to sneak around, giving us all hell. Kairi was the princess of the family, developing her ability to drive people into motion, or use he skills to motivate or tear down the jerks who would pick on her friends and family. Riku was the sports guy, he loved to play blitzball, soccer, football, and still kept up with grades. Cloud becoming a First Class in S.O.L.D.I.E.R working alongside Zack in this department. None of us really knew what he did. Leon ended up being a volunteer and teacher for those underprivileged kids in the city, trying to teach them different skills to get them further in life. He was also taking night classes to becoming a doctor. None of us knew why a doctor specifically, but that is what he wanted to do. I ended up doing something that I still remember my mom used to do for us, and ended up going into music. Piano specifically, we have a piano in the house, but at school I was our school's pianist helping out in the drama, theater, and band programs there. I've gotten superior in states, and national level and was still unsure if I wanted to do it for a living.

Breakfast was over, and Kairi was right back to texting Tidus again. Areis was just rolled her eyes as she began collecting everyone's plates. "Can we go now? I'm meeting some of the guys from school at the movies." Riku asked. "You can come to if you want." He told me. I wasn't sure if this was him hitting on me, or actually inviting me out with his jock friends. Either way I probably wouldn't go.

"Not yet, there is something we have to discuss first." Zack said, and everyone knew his tone of voice. He was about to make an announcement, so we all just turned towards him waiting for this announcement. Last time he did this it was to tell us that he was going on a trip for a month and that Cloud would be getting a promotion at work. "We haven't had anyone knew joining our little family in a while, but I just got a call a week ago that we are going to be expecting a new kid into our little family. He will be joining us in a week, and I want you guys to make him feel welcomed alright?"

All of us just stared at him, in complete silence making the information sink in, before all of us broke out into questions about him. Each of us were excited about the new information, and I could see Areis and Zack smile knowing that the new kid would feel welcomed, and loved. "Hey, all you need to do is have Sora talk to him, and he will feel right at home." Cloud smirked, and everyone just voiced their approval of this making me blush and the rest of the family laugh.

Even though we weren't related by blood, I couldn't have asked for a better family.

* * *

**A/N: **There you guys go! As you guys can see, it is similar to how the first one started off, but so much more detail, and the writing style is better in my opinion, but hey you guys should let me know what you think! Review please! I would love some feedback on this story, and I am back to the Fanfiction world! Hope you guys will welcome me back with more reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I've been gone for so long, like I said the story will continue! I won't be talking long, as I am tired and I know many of you want to get on with the show! So quick note, I will be updating this more frequently if I gain the inspiration to. I'm hoping it'll be soon. The second thing is that this chapter is unfortunately shorter than I'd like it to be, so I do apologize for all of that. And finally, I haven't looked over this chapter so...yeah! I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think at the end! :)**

After one very long week of cleaning, Yuffie making a mess just to piss us all off, and recleaning the day was finally here and we were all set up for the arrival of the new kid. The room he was taking used to be Cloud's before he moved out, closest to the restroom as well as the stairs. Bed was changed, we didn't want to know what Squall and Cloud left on that bed, the sheets were new and recently bought. Kairi and I decided to make it a midnight blue sheets, we didn't have that color and Yuffie wanted lime green ones. All of us knew that in five days though the spotless home would be in disarray, most likely either from Areis having one of her off days, or Kairi having a date, which ever one came first.

It was here that we were waiting for him to arrive. Zack was over at the airport now picking him up from the airport alongside Cloud and Squall. The rest of us were just waiting at home, Mom and myself were in the kitchen getting lunch ready, while Kairi, Riku, and Yuffie watched television in the other room. All of us were nervously waiting for the new arrival.

Walking over into the living room the first thing I noticed, "Kairi, isn't that the...fourth outfit you've tried today?"

"No." Was all she said, ignoring the incredulous looks I was sending her way.

"Yes. Yes it is." Yuffie decided to chime in, earning herself a pillow in the face from the very innocent looking Kairi. "Hey! It's not my fault, you should know she made a mess of her room as well." She threw the pillow back.

We heard from the other room. "Kairi go clean your room!" Areis heard everything I swear. Kairi promptly ignored her though.

"Hey! It could be love at first sight, you know?! I have to make sure I look my best if it is." She huffed leaning back into the couch.

"I thought you were dating Tidus?" Riku voiced the same thought I had.

She rolled her eyes, "We are only talking and hanging out. He hasn't actually asked me out on a date date. All we have been doing is 'hanging out' total difference then an actual date you know?"

"No." The three of us all said at the same time.

"Well you guys just don't get it. There is a fine difference between two people on a date, and two people hanging out together." She tried to explain.

"I still don't get it. You go to the mall together, he waits while you shop, you grab lunch together and dinner and go to the movies, sounds pretty date like to me." I shrugged. "Plus, who knows he might be wanting to give you your own independance since he knows how you are. You don't take anyone's shit."

For the next thirty minutes we sat there arguing about what constituted as a date and what was hanging out. She made her point of having to pay for everything using my money, in which I was pissed she was stealing my money once more, to which I replied he probably wanted to be respectful and thought these one on one times were actual dates, because he has been telling people about his "girlfriend" but hasn't said who it was yet. She promptly blushed and began to throw pillows at me for not telling me sooner and she left to go text Olette about what was going on. I did not understand girl logic, and when I turned to Riku he just shrugged.

"That...is why I think guys are so much easier to deal with." Riku said after she left the room. Riku is bisexual, it's been a thing since he hit puberty, and he hasn't really hid it from everyone in the house. He has brought boyfriend's home as well as girlfriend's, but none of them have really stuck. It might have been a little harder for everyone to deal with if Cloud and Leon weren't already dating. Apparently Riku has been crushing on me ever since though as he tries to hit on me constantly and I still am not sure if it is harmless flirting or if he is completely series about it, either way though it made me feel slightly awkward being alone with him.

Rolling my eyes, "You just want something with a pulse."

"Are you offering?" He winked, and I was about to hit him, before the remote was promptly thrown at his head. "Ow!" He exclaimed as he looked over at Yuffie.

"Can we please not be disgusting while Naruto is on?" Yuffie said turning back towards the television. "Totally don't want to picture my two older brothers getting it on in their rooms while everyone else in the house is blissfully unaware as I watch wondering when the best time to interrupt you two would be."

The silence was palpable.

"...you thought about that in way too much detail." I blinked.

"Eh, it happens." She shrugged, as if this was a normal, daily thing for her. Honestly, it probably was. I don't think people realize how observant and imaginative Yuffie really was. She was annoying, and loud, but her mind works incredibly fast and to be able to do what she does has to have a powerful creative mind to find the places she hides or to create these stories about people she watches. I wouldn't be surprised if she became a writer or a screenplay writer.

We heard the car pull into the driveway and four car doors open and close. Each of us tried to act natural on the couch as Areis went over to the door, to open it. We heard Kairi bolt downstairs and promptly shoved me to the side to sit on the couch, fixing her hair a little as she tried to act naturally like the rest of us, but you could feel the anticipation we all had to meet the new kid. You could hear the footsteps coming up the small front porch we had, and Areis opening the door, we couldn't see behind the small wall that blocked the door, but heard Areis talking, "Welcome Roxas, I'm so glad you could join us and our small family." We didn't hear any reply.

Cloud walked through the door carrying a duffel bag and dragging a suitcase and immediately walked up the stairs probably to put away the stuff. Leon came through the door, and immediately walked into the kitchen to get a snack, when he passed us he just shrugged not really giving us any impression of the new kid at all. Next Zack came through the door and turned to look at all of us, ignoring the television. "Guys, I would like to introduce you guys to Roxas." He said, holding his hand out as the new kid walked from behind the wall.

I was struck. He was wearing a white jacket with a red hoodie, a black undershirt and white jeans. His hair was a messy dirty blonde hair, but what was the most striking feature was his eyes. A dull steely blue, they held a mystery behind them of someone who has suffered, but all I wanted to do was see them alight with some kind of happiness, because I could imagine the light electric blue that would be reflected. I couldn't help the blush that came across my cheeks as he looked at me, or the thumping of my heart as I looked at him. It was such an odd feeling because I just had no idea how to handle something like that.

"Hey, I'm Riku." Riku got up from the couch and held out his hand for Roxas to take. Roxas took the hand and shook it. "Let me know if you need anything, I'll help in anyway I can."

Yuffie bounced up, and I could see the slight terror in his eyes as Yuffie got a little too close to comfort. "The name's Yuffie! Ninja extraordinaire! If you need information for espionage you can count on me!" She smiled as she saluted. Roxas just blinked a couple of times with an eyebrow raised at the ridiculousness that was Yuffie.

Kairi came over and dragged Yuffie back from him to give the kid some space. "Hi, I'm Kairi! Nice to meet you, like Riku if you need anything at all let me know, because knowing Riku he might do something you really don't want to do. Or know." Kairi smiled as Riku glared at her. He couldn't deny it because we all knew it was true.

Then it was my turn. I got up from the couch and held out my hand similar to Riku, "I'm Sora." Was all I said, not knowing what else I could say. I just kinda stared at him, and he stared back. It wasn't some kind of cathartic moment where the two of us read into each other's soul, but it was a moment none the less. We were both trying to read each other, trying to get a fix on one another. He grabbed my hand, and when I expected his hands to be warm, but instead they were actually ice cold. I shivered at that and I could have sworn his lips twitched slightly.

"Come on Roxas, I'll show you to your room." Riku said, gesturing towards the stairs. "Don't be surprised if we find Leon and Clou-…" His voice trailed off as he went up the stairs as Roxas followed him up the stairs. I really hope that they don't find Cloud and Leon making out in the room.

Kairi and I looked at each other, "He's cute." Kairi voiced her thoughts.

"Kai, really?"

"No hitting on Roxas, it'll apply to everyone in this house. I'll let Riku know that as well." Zack ruffled my hair as he walked away with Areis who was letting a soup boil in the kitchen.

"I'm not going to like try to date him. Like you said, I have Tidus right? I'm going to really try to get that relationship going." She said as she went to go sit back on the couch.

Yuffie piped in, "Besides, I'm going to set booby traps at night to make sure no one enters his room!" Looking over at her, the mischievous gleam in her eye, I knew this was the same as her saying she cared about the guy already, but booby traps?

"No booby traps!" Areis called from the kitchen. I chuckled to myself as Yuffie snapped her fingers knowing her plans were shut down. I still believe that Zack and Areis have some kind of super hearing.

We heard a bang up the stairs and a moment later Leon and Cloud were walking down the stairs chuckling calmly to themselves. The three of us just looked at them confused. "We decided to make out in front of Roxas." Cloud shrugged. "The kid's face turned red and he walked backwards over his suitcase." Yuffie ran up the stairs to go see Roxas's reaction and Kairi promptly joined the laughing that was probably going on in that room since Riku has yet to come back down the stairs.

I shook my head, smiling, "You guys are terrible." This wasn't the first time they've done this, that's why none of us were very surprised. "You are aware that we want to keep him around right?"

"Pft, with our little hellraiser," Leon came and nudged Kairi slightly, "And Riku up there, he will more likely than not walk into a room and get introduced to the intimacies between two people. Just preparing him." Leon took a seat on the couch, making himself comfortable, his hand immediately coming to wrap around my shoulder. Again, treating me like the little brother that I was.

"You saying I can't get a girlfriend?" I punches his shoulder.

"Or a boyfriend." Kairi smiled. Her dream was still that I would find a guy I would like so that we can dish about guys all the time. Rolling my eyes, I ignored her.

Cloud promptly sat on the armrest on the other side of Kairi. "When you show an interest in anyone, I'm pretty sure the world will end Sora."

"Or we will kill them before anything can happen between them." Leon concluded. Cloud smirked and nodded in agreement, earning himself a wink from his lover.

"Why am I not the one who is overprotected?! I am the girl!" Kairi said, offended.

"There is a reason your name is Hellraiser in this family Kai." I piped in.

"Any man who can deal with you, more power to him." Cloud added.

"Are you trying to call me a bitc-"

"Language!" Areis yelled from the kitchen, once again interrupting our conversation.

Kairi just huffed.

"No, we aren't." Leon turned to her. "We are just saying, that you don't need a protector. You are a strong, independant woman who will kick anyones ass if they mess with you." Leon ruffled her hair lovingly. "Sora, is a softie and can be taken advantage of." I shoved him. "You on the other hand won't take shit from anyone." Kairi couldn't help but grin at her two older brothers.

"And Dad will destroy any guys that come near you." I grinned at her.

Zack popped his head out from the kitchen. "Damn right I will." He said before disappearing again.

"How the hell do you guys keep hearing our conversation?!" Kairi yelled back, earning loud laughing from the kitchen, but not a response. "Also, why can Leon and Cloud curse but I can't say the word bitc-"

"Language." I commented before anyone else could. I laughed as Kairi shoved me off the couch, and as if it was a well-oiled machine Cloud fell onto the couch as everyone shuffled inwards, leaving myself without a proper seat. I was also eating the carpet, but of course no one cared about that.

Zack and Areis walked back into the room, looked at me with my face in the carpet, and just continued walking towards the loveseat. If you didn't get it before this was a normal occurrence in our house. "None of you get to curse because this is my house." Zack said.

"Actually it's my house." Areis had an innocent smile on her face. We all agreed, it was her house technically.

"And we don't live here anymore, so we can say all the curse words we fucking want." Leon cockily smirked. Areis smacked the back of Leon's head with a good, audible thumping noise, Leon winced and rubbed the back of his head looking like a scolded child. This time Cloud started laughing hysterically seeing Leon give Areis such a sad look. Leon looked at Zack, trying to get him to do something.

Zack held up his hands. "It's her house remember?"

Riku and Roxas walked down the stairs at that moment as I got up from the floor, "You should have seen Sora, it was one of the highlights of my life watching him walking around in a speedo."

"Riku!" I told him, my face heating up. "I thought we would never talk about that! Ever!" I looked at Areis and Zack who were giving me one of those looks you get from parents, who have a million questions you don't want to answer.

"Sora…" Zack began to say.

"Nope!"

"Sora…" Areis was the one who said it this time, I couldn't say no to her.

"I am not answering a question, or telling you anything." I firmly said. "Hey Roxas, let me go show you the garden!" I walked behind Roxas and began to push him towards the kitchen and out to the backyard. "I'm going to kill you later Riku." I made sure to tell him as I walked past him. Roxas was just walking forward, confused.

"Hey Riku, I think you should sit right here." Cloud patted the armrest right next to him before I pushed Roxas into the kitchen. In the kitchen I stopped pushing Roxas and just walked towards the sliding glass door.

"Sorry about using you like that, I didn't want to be asked a bunch of questions. You probably already know since Riku was telling you about how I lost that bet with him. His team won, mine lost, I had to wear a speedo at a Halloween party I didn't want to go to." I nonchalantly said. There was of course more to that story as Riku also took pictures of me, and when that guy pinched my ass and made sexual remarks towards me, I promptly punched him in the family jewels and walked away to find Tidus who gave me his boxing robe to wear for the rest of the night. The next time I saw the guy in my computer class, he took the seat on the other side of the room.

Roxas just followed me like a duckling, as I talked. "This is the garden." I showed him the small patch compartmented next to the house by a little stone fence that were lining the back of the house. The first part was to the left side of the sliding glass door, as it was filled with roses, that were being tended to by Areis, she loved roses. She also grew Dahlia, Daffodils, and chrysanthemum. She loved tending to the vibrant colors. In a small part of the garden I was trying to grow some basil, thyme, and a little rosemary in my part of the patch. I loved the smell of fresh herbs and every once in awhile I would pluck the leaves straight from the plants. Between the two of us we were able to take pretty good care of the garden. "I know it's not much, but it does keep us busy." I explained. "I'm trying to grow some herbs and spices in this side of the garden. Usually Riku or Zack forget something we ask for at the store so I want to make sure I'll have a supply just in case." I chuckled lightly.

Roxas knelt down and took a look at the neatly lined rows of the different herbs. He picked one of the leaves from a basil plant and brought it up to his nose. I couldn't help but notice the way the sun was making his hair bright in the sun. The light breeze rustling his hair, and when he smiled it really did look like he was this heavenly being. I had to look away from it slightly, "I love the smell of basil." I said as I knelt down next to him and took a leaf of the basil plant as well, bringing it up to my nose.

"It's therapuetic you know?" I told him as I crushed the basil between my fingers to get a better smell. "We started this garden when I first showed up. She read in a pamphlet that it could help with readjusting into the new environment by growing something themselves, so we started this." I shook my head with a smile on my face, "The first few times the plants were dead in a matter of days. Apparently our soil was too acidic, then we got the wrong soil to fix the original soil. But after six months we were finally able to keep flowers alive for a month." Roxas was just looking at the small patch and we both moved towards the flowers. They really were brilliant, "Each of us grew something here. Areis and Zack would tend to the roses. Kairi picked out the Amaryllis, the Orchids was from Riku, Yuffie had the Dahlias, Zack had the Chrysanthemums, Cloud had the Gardenia. Now a days though it's usually Areis and I who come out here, but each of us have put ourselves in here." I looked over at Roxas afterwards.

I didn't realize it but Roxas was kind of close. We were sitting down on the grass now, the sun beating down on us, but Roxas was slightly leaning into my shoulder. Whenever I pointed at a flower he would follow my finger, and I guess it pushed him to lean towards me slightly. It was...weird feeling my heart had when I realized his shoulder was on mine. "Ca-" He cleared his throat. "Can I grow some Iris?" He asked me. I looked at him, and blinked. I think this was the first time any of us actually heard him talk.

"Of course!" I beamed, "We can go to the store tomorrow after we get you settled in, we will clear the last row for you." I said, pointing at the empty patch Areis and I cleared the other day to let Roxas have if he wanted it. I was thrilled that he was taking to the idea. "Is there any reason why?"

Roxas had this far away look in his eyes, and oddly enough I felt him place his head on my shoulder. "Err...it was my mom's name, and her favorite flower." We stayed there like that, and my face heated up. "Sorry if this is...weird." He said, gesturing to his head on my shoulder. "I can move if you want me to, just let me know."

"No, no, it's alright." I said, not really knowing what to do with it. I mean Kairi and Yuffie would do this to me sometimes, but they were my sisters. Roxas was...someone I barely know. It was just odd to have someone to be doing this to me. "You alright…?" I asked, not entirely sure what else to say.

"Yeah, just...its been a little rough adjusting to everything. I miss the familiarity." He said, "I've always been an open book to people, but it feels like everyone here is just trying to tiptoe around me. Like I'm about to break. I hate it and I can feel everyone else just thinking I'm going to lose it." He sighed, "You are the only person that I felt like wasn't trying to test the waters around me."

"I did push you outside of the house." I chuckled, making him smile.

"You did."

"Can you blame everyone for doing so though? There is a reason all of us came here, and for the most part people lash out. Cloud and Leon caused hell for Zack and Areis for months before they accepted their situations. Riku would work-out and run whenever he felt down, and Kairi's whole thing is to bottle things up until she let's it all go. Yuffie….Yuffie is special for the fact that she has actually moved on and takes out her frustrations by booby trapping, and torturing the rest of us." Roxas got up and actually looked at me confused. "You think I'm lying, but watch, you'll see. She really is a ninja, it's her way of coping with the situation I guess."

"What about you?"

"Kind of what you did, I just didn't talk at all, especially after what happened…" I trailed off, trying to fight the images away again. Every time I talked about it, just in passing I felt the panic rise in my chest and wanted to do nothing more than just run. It always felt like someone sitting on my chest as my eyes begin to tunnel. My heart feels like being constricted, breathing becomes labored, and...

"Sora!" I heard Roxas call, and I shook my head. The feeling of a panic attack coming soon faded, and I looked over at Roxas, who was wearing a worried look.

I just laughed nervously, "Sorry, I was trying to comfort you and you ended up saving me."

Roxas smiled softly, "Hey I'm glad I could be of some help. Makes me feel a little more normal."

"But I didn't talk to Areis or Zack for the first couple of weeks, and it wasn't until I was shown that this was something….worthwhile that I started to become a part of the family. I was the first one who started this family."

"How old were you?"

"Five years old."

A confused look crossed his face, "No one wanted to adopt you?"

I laughed at that, "There were plenty of offers, but by the time I was nine, Zack and Areis didn't want to give me up, and honestly? I didn't want to leave. This family is a crazy, hectic, chaotic, ridiculous, somewhat perverted, family, but I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world."

"Even the crazy Yuffie girl who decided it would be a good idea to jump outside the window?" Roxas said.

"She did that?" I laughed when Roxas just nodded. "Oh no…" I quickly pushed Roxas to the ground, landing on top of him as a second later you heard something whizz by our ears and impale through some of the flowers, and into the dirt. "Yuffie!"

We heard a cackle before Yuffie literally jumped out of our neighbors tree with what looked like tiny crossbow in her hand. "Dang, how did you know I was there again?! I could have swore I was going to hit you this time."

"Yuffie! What the hell, you know that could have really hurt us?!" I scolded her.

"Well, I didn't think the empty pens would travel THAT far, nor that fast! Cool huh?! I knew you were quick enough to avoid them, no worried. But look!" She held up the crossbow which I now saw was made out of four pencils, a rubber band and a clip. "This baby I made some adjustments to to give it that edge I need, and look!" She had a small holster that she used her jacket to cover. "I can hide it in case anything bad happens I'll have a weapon."

"Where did you learn to even do that?!" I asked.

"Internet." I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Of course." I sighed. "Yuffie, don't use that on the family. You know mom will have a heart attack. Please?"

She gave an indignant huff, "You are no fun!" I glared at her. "Fine! No using it at home." She sighed.

"Thank you. Now go inside." I told her, she grumbled as she made her way back into the house.

"You sure you still want her in the family?" Roxas asked after Yuffie left.

Laughing, "Yeah, as much as she drives us all insane, she really is a great person, just...eccentric would be the best word to describe her." I chuckled.

The glass door slid open, "By the way, everyone can see you and Cloud and Leon are sooooo not liking this." Yuffie said, before closing the door again. Looking up I could see Cloud and Leon giving the dirtiest look towards Roxas. Without realizing it, I looked at our position, me on top of Roxas in a slightly compromising position. Our legs tangled and me on top of him. Yeah...not the best of places to be.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I got up quickly.

Roxas on the other hand just smirked, in an oddly cocky way, "No sweat." He held his hand up after I scrambled away. "A little help though?" I grabbed his icy hand and pulled him up. "Thanks for everything by the way, this talk has made things...easier to deal with." He smiled, and I smiled right back.

"Of course Roxas! I'm glad you are finally here." We walked back into the house, but just before I shut the door after him I said, "Welcome to the Family."


End file.
